


Black cats are unlucky, aren't they?

by WKwC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKwC/pseuds/WKwC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For awhile, both Marinette and Chat Noir had this strange feeling while spending time together. When Marinette's life is in danger, Chat Noir is there to protect her, though they both don't expect that the certain black cat is so unlucky. MariChat, a little bit of Adrienette. Reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Do you sometimes have this feeling, that the actual day will not bring anything good? That something will go bad, and you just know it, and this certain thought makes you wanna cry?  
Marinette had one of those days. She woke up early Sunday with feeling, that something was wrong. Or will. She tried to keep her mind busy with homework, designs or her friends, just to not to feel this strange energy. She even thought about Chat Noir. Lately she was thinking about him really often. Maybe that was because he saved her as Ladybug so many times, helped her with so many villains and just were there, when she had psychical breakdown. Even those cat puns started to be funny. Kinda. Maybe...just maybe...maybe she started to develop some stronger feelings for him, she wasn't sure.  
\- Oh, Chat, this is so strange...  
\- What's strange, Princess? - Marinette gasped in surprise, when she heard Chat's voice. She didn't know he was there.  
\- Chat? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to visit me. - She told him, standing in front of young hero and raising an eybrow at him.  
\- I'm protecting you, Princess. Apparently, there is this guy after you. What's even worse, he wasn't akumatized. I think you just done something that really pissed him off.  
To tell, that she was confused, was a big missunderstanding. But seconds later, Marinette thought about this guy, who she pointed out while he was trying to rob a jewelery store. She gasped, remembering that he shout something about revenge. Now she was scared. Especially because he wasn't akumatized, according to Chat. So if something happen to her, it wouldn't be undone by magic.  
\- I can't contact Ladybug, I guess I'm gonna be your only hero. Isn't it purrfect?  
\- Yeah kitty, it's truely paw-tastic. We're both gonna get hurt. Black cats are unlucky, aren't they? - She didn't even realize, that she used one of his belowed puns until Chat smirked at her.  
\- Oh, is it this stage of relationship that we're stealing each others puns?  
\- It would be, kitty. If there was any relationship between us, honey.  
Both of them couldn't believe she was flirting and teasing him. Adrien was impressed by this not stuttering side of Marinette. Lately he was feeling strange next to her, just like he felt when Ladybug was near. He also saw that they both have this breathtaking smile. Could it be? Could he...  
\- Chat? Are you listening?  
\- Uh, yeah sure, sorry, what did you say?  
\- What are we planning to do? We can't stay here, my parents might be in danger then too.  
\- Come with me then, my Princess.

\- Marinette!  
\- Marinette please!  
\- Mari, please, M-Mari, it...it isn't funny!  
\- Aw, kitty, shorter names already? Though I didn't know you were ticklish. - She laughed, finally steping back from Chat. Not that he was happy about it. Lately he wasn't happy at all, when she was away. It was strange, but kinda nice.  
They were hanging in park, sitting on bench and simply doing nothing. The weather was nice, so they were having great time together. As like there was nothing to worry about. But the strange feeling returned to Marinette, and she couldn't stand it anymore.  
\- Im going to buy myself juice, do you want something?  
\- No, thank you. But I'll go with you.  
\- Chat, don't be ridiculous. It will take me few minutes, it's not like he's gonna stab me in the middle of a park alley, right?  
\- Okay. But Mari...  
\- Yeah Kitty cat?  
\- Be careful.  
She send him a smile and waved awkwardly, turning around and going to get some juice. Both of them felt the sudden warm feeling on their faces, when the blush appeared on their faces. Could it be...?  
Sudden scream made Chat shot up from the bench and looked at the place from where the scream was heard.  
There she stood. Terrified to death Marinette, unable to make any move, cup with her juice laying next to her legs. Chat felt like the time has stopped, when he noticed psycho-looking man with a knife at the other side of the alley, frightened woman next to him. She was probably the one that screamed. Adrien didn't think twice. He ran as fast as possible to his princess, just in time to shield her from the man.

Apparently, the man was going to stab her in the middle of the park.

Apparently, the superhero suit wasn't knife-proof.

She didn't care what was going on with the man. She heard police sirens and screaming, but she simply didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her was Chat, who fell to his knees, desperately holding onto the knife still in his stomach. She lied him down on the pavement, not quite understanding what was going on. Chat coughed, blood dripping from his mouth, eyes barely open.  
\- H-hold on kitty, they're gonna save you, I-I promise. - She storked his cheek, tears falling from her eyes. - You're gonna be fine, everything will be fine.  
\- Ma-Mari? Am- am I your hero?  
\- You always were, kitty. You will always be.  
\- That's good, Bugaboo-Princess. - He choked out, unable to keep his eyes open. Marinette wasnt able to hold on the sobs, she couldn't hold the tears, he was too important, this was too important. And she couldn't loose him.- I knew that I know that smile from somewhere, Mari...I love you-your autograph on the CD...  
\- Adrien?!  
\- I love you, Mari, My la... 


	2. 2

He wasn't there.  
It was the first thing Marinette saw, when she came late for her classes. He wasn't there. His seat was empty, very sad looking Nino next to it. She quietly apologized the teacher and sat next to Alya. Everybody were quiet after what happened previous day. Even Chloe didn't laugh at Marinette, or any other student. After all, he was her friend too.  
It was official that Adrien was Chat Noir and Marinette was Ladybug. People found out after what happened in the park, when Adrien lost his superhero suit. There was no point in dening it. Even though, Alya didn't try to speak about it with Mari. They were all too heartbroken to speak about it. To speak about anything at all. Because he wasn't there.  
During all clases Marinette was playing with ring on her finger. It was Chat's miraculous, which he gave her to keep it safe, in last moments of being conscious. He was afraid that some villain could grab it, so he gave it to the person he trusted the most - to His Lady. And she wore it, never taking it away, as if she would lost him, if she did that. Both kwamis were in her purse, consoling each others and Marinette. Even Plagg seemed to be helpful, offering her some of his camambert. They all knew that there will not be Ladybug nor Chat Noir for a while. There were more important things than saving Paris.

Taking deep breath she moved further toward place, where Adrien was laying. There was a lot of people there this day, visiting family members and friends. She was a little bit shocked, but mostly disappointed that Gabriel Agreste didn't visit Adrien. He was his son after all.

\- Hi Adrien. - Marinette spoke up with shaky voice. She was nervous, but she didn't know why. Why she was supposed to be nervous, when he was her friend? Her friend, her teammate, her love, her hero. - It's so stupid, you probably can't hear me now but...I miss you, y-you know? It's just one day and I already miss you so much Adrien. I miss your smile, your laugh, your confidence, your gold heart and...I can't believe I'm going to say that, so you'd better hear me now, 'cause I'm not going to tell you this again. I miss your catpuns, Kitty cat. - she released a small laugh, shifting a little bit in her place.  
Tears started to fall from her eyes, and few of them landed on hand of the unconscious boy, placed on the hospital bed.  
\- Hey Princess, don't cry, I'm not worth it. - A small voice came out from his mouth, making Marinette gasp. She thought that Adrien will be in coma for a little more, but doctor must have been right about the fact that he'll wake up soon if he's a fighter. - You're wearing it...- He smiled softly, taking her hand with ring in his. She smiled too, lightly squeezing his hand and weeping off the tears from her face.  
\- I promised you.  
\- And I promised you that I'll be back, bugaboo. Isn't it purrfect? Hey, don't make face like this, I know you love my cat puns. You can't deny it, I've heard you!  
\- Sometimes I wish I didn't speak so much. But you're right. You're purrfect for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thanks for reading! I hope you liked the story!
> 
> I'll appreciate comments, let me know what you liked or disliked in this story, or maybe what I should change in future stories?
> 
> There's a lot more to come!


End file.
